


Grin And Bare It

by MaskWho



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Tickle Play, gentle sticky sex, toy(s), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskWho/pseuds/MaskWho
Summary: 即使漂移被困在新水晶城，飞翼也希望他能快乐，学会享受生活。甚至偶尔微笑一下，关键是飞翼如何让他走到这一步。





	Grin And Bare It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grin And Bare It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921778) by [Bubonicc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc). 

> Many thanks to Bubonicc for letting me translate this wonderful work into Chinese!

飞翼看着漂移斜靠在阳台的栏杆上，他的光学镜注视着新水晶城的顶部。他常常看到漂移在夕阳下凝望，他会看着这个前霸天虎低头俯视四周。漂移经常一动不动地站在那里，只是看着其他飞机飞过，或者什么也不看。他常常想知道漂移的脑模块里在想些什么，是想逃跑，还是真的很欣赏眼前的景色。

“非常美丽，不是吗……”飞翼推开玻璃门走了出来。漂移瞥了一眼他的肩膀，发出轻微的响声表示赞同。“我希望我没有打扰到你。我可以加入你吗？”

漂移点了点头，没有看向飞翼，他的通风口发出柔和的声音。他走到一边，给飞翼留出足够的空间。他这样做的时候没有抬头。相反，他把光镜的注意力集中在城市闪耀的顶部。

“你没有打扰到我。况且，这是你的家。仅仅因为我站在你的阳台上，并不意味着你不能出来。”当他终于抬起头来时，他的光镜变亮了，因为他注意到，这个闪闪发光的城市给飞翼的白色装甲染上了令人惊叹的色彩。当飞翼微微晃动身体时，粉色和蓝色相互碰撞融合在一起，他轻轻地笑了笑。喷气机拍打着他的翅膀，因为他也在欣赏城市反射的灯光照亮漂移装甲的画面。

随后，飞翼双臂交叉靠在栏杆上，俯视着这座城市。他的身体几乎要发光了。他的通风口发出轻轻的叹息，“为什么你能看着这个一点笑容都没有呢？这难道不是……很美吗？这个地方的一些东西，让我充满活力。很遗憾你不是一个飞行员。如果你觉得站在这里看到的景色很美，那么你应该从更高处看，或者在那些石山上看。”

“我觉得，这里很美。”漂移刮掉了手上的一些脱落的油漆，感觉到飞翼的光镜在他身上。他极力避开了飞翼的视线，但他听到他移动的声音，然后感觉到飞翼的手指压在他的嘴角上。

“来吧，笑一笑。”当他继续戳着漂移的脸颊时，飞翼自己的脸上露出了一个灿烂的笑容。“为了我？就一会儿好吗？”

“停下。”他往后退，但飞翼紧跟他。“飞翼……”背撞到阳台的尽头，霎时之间漂移被逼到走投无路，直到飞翼移开他的双手。“想要让我笑还需要付出更多的努力。”

“我相信我能。事实上，我知道我能做到。”

“是这样吗？这些话说得太满了。”漂移的嘴角弯起一道弧线，但这并不足以说明什么。“证明一下。”漂移说道，随后飞翼向前一步，把自己紧紧地压向他。他感觉到飞翼的指尖滑过他的腹甲，然后落到了他的腰侧，并在那里徘徊了一会儿。漂移扬起浓眉，因为他看到一抹坏笑在飞翼的脸上蔓延开来，好像他一直在计划着什么。

“乐意至极。”飞翼的手指按了下去，轻轻地在漂移的侧腰上摩挲了一下，然后看到那里的外甲在他的触摸下微微颤动起来。他的笑容变大了，他又重复了一下刚才的动作，享受着同样的反应，然后他向前倾，嘴唇拂过漂移的脸颊。“来吧。”飞翼的手指缠绕上漂移的手指，轻轻地拉了拉，让他跟上。漂移顺从了，他们离开阳台回到屋里。

他领着漂移走过大厅，把他带到自己卧室的充电床前，然后将他推倒在柔软的床单上。让漂移先用胳膊肘支撑着自己，飞翼跪在充电床的尽头，在床下面摆弄着什么东西。

漂移看了一会儿，但即看不到飞翼的手，也看不见他在做什么。他沉重地躺下，叹了口气。如果飞翼真的认为对接会让他笑起来，那么他会失望的。飞翼的脸上几乎总是挂着笑容，不得不承认他的笑容很好看，这使得漂移不由自主地真的想要回以微笑。

“啊，找到了。”当飞翼站起来爬上充电床时，他的金色光镜在闪烁着光芒。他跨坐在漂移的身上，感觉到漂移在他身下挪动，然后摩擦着他们的对接面板。“别心急……把你的手给我。”他像往常一样耐心地等待着。漂移转动了一下光镜，把他的手递了过去。

咔嚓一声扣上手铐，飞翼把漂移的手拉过头顶，固定在床头板上方的栏杆上。他听到漂移轻轻地哼了一声，然后拉了拉手铐想测试它的强度。

“只是为了确保你不会尝试任何有趣的事。”

“你的笑话挑衅不会成功的。你必须做得更好。”转动着他的脖子，漂移耐心地等待着，感觉到飞翼向后靠在他的大腿上，让他的大腿根部几乎动不了。“这是个很好的姿势，但我现在还不觉得愉快。”

“我还没开始呢，等着瞧吧。”飞翼在漂移的大腿上往后移了移，然后向前倾，手按压在漂移的腹部来回摩挲。腹甲在他的触摸下微微弯曲，毫无疑问，这里和那里有几处很敏感。“我注意到了一些东西，”他的手移动到漂移的腰侧，那里的外甲开始颤动起来，“当我们训练的时候，有件事我一直想问……但这给了我一个绝佳的机会去验证它。”飞翼的手伸进一条缝隙，在里面搅动着线路。他扬起眉，目不转睛地盯着漂移的脸。漂移几乎立刻眨了几下光镜，并试图让他的那一侧远离飞翼的手。“和我想的一样。”

“什么——”手指再次搅动，漂移的侧腰猛地抽搐了一下。

“你这里很敏感。”从线路里拔出一根电线，他看着漂移开始在充电床上扭来扭去。他的排风扇突然开启了，一阵热气从漂移的机体里喷涌而出。“和你臀部的敏感……不同。我没想到你会……怕痒。”

“我才不——”漂移的嘴颤抖着，因为飞翼的手又开始搅动他的线路，不过这次更用力了一点。非常乐于欣赏到漂移脸上挣扎的表情，飞翼继续操作着他的手。随着手指的不断深入，他感觉到漂移的腿在他身后跳来跳去，几乎把他弹了起来。“才…不会…笑……”漂移咬牙切齿地说道。

“我们有的是时间。”他松开手，在自己的子空间里摆弄了一会儿，然后拿出一根长长的白色羽毛。“你真该看看这东西是从什么生物上来的，它真是太美了。我想它不会介意我用它。”在漂移关闭着的对接面板上随意地画着图案，飞翼笑着说，“为我打开？”他追踪着面板的缝隙直到它啪地一声打开。

输出管和接口都飞进了飞翼的视野，他高兴地咕哝了一声。漂移湿润的接口已经准备就绪，输出管上的生物灯正闪烁着充满活力的光芒。

让羽毛沿着输出管的一侧向上滑动，他看着漂移逐渐变得虚弱。柔软的羽尖绕着顶端慢慢地转圈，然后滑过细缝。顶端冒出珠状的液体后，飞翼将羽毛向下移动，当羽毛扫过漂移的外置节点时，他感觉到漂移的机体绷紧了。羽毛开始在肿胀的节点上快速地扫来扫去，漂移不由自主地收紧了他的双腿。

“飞，飞翼——”漂移扯着手铐，咬着下唇，这些小刺痛比什么都痒。“等，等等…等等…不要这么……”装甲咔嗒作响，漂移的臀部向后躲，但飞翼的手紧跟在后面。

“想笑了吗？”飞翼的另一只手伸入到漂移臀部的缝隙里搅动。他拉扯着电线，用力地摇了摇，很高兴看到漂移在他身下扭成一团。

“噗噗噗！！”漂移紧紧地闭上光镜，哼了一声。“这不…公…噗噗……平！！”面甲变得暗红，漂移把他所有的注意力都集中在憋笑上。飞翼锲而不舍地挑逗着他，当羽毛从漂移的瓣膜上拂过时，他的双腿蜷曲了。柔软的入口反应热烈，漂移发出一声沮丧的呜咽。

“哦，我拥有的可不仅仅是这个小东西。”拿出一个粉红色的小珠子，飞翼扭动着它，直到它发出嗡嗡的响声。飞翼让小珠子在他的手掌上振动了一会儿，这样漂移就能在它被放到他的外置节点前好好看上一眼。“这个产生的电荷不足以让你过载，但它应该能让你在我身下愉快地蠕动。”又扭动了一下，小珠子开始随机振动。“在这个设置下，它会随机振动和关闭。这样当我……继续逗你开心的时候，你的节点就会被它占用。”

把这个粉色小珠子放在漂移的外置节点上后，飞翼抖动着背部的装甲，他的翅膀随之拍打了一会儿。他向前倾身，在漂移的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下。

“准备好了吗？”飞翼开启了小珠子，当第一声嗡嗡声从漂移的大腿根部传来时，他感觉到漂移的臀部猛地抽搐了一下。他的另一只手上还拿着那根羽毛，他让它尽可能地滑过漂移腹甲上的每一条缝隙。他越靠近漂移的腰侧，漂移的哀鸣声就会越响。漂移越是想抵抗，在他的光镜中聚集的清洁液就越多。

随着一声满意的咕哝，飞翼的对接面板啪地打开了，输出管弹了出来，顶端刚好抵在漂移正等待着的入口上。只让它轻戳了一会儿，漂移就从挠痒的痛苦中快速地兴奋起来。仅仅从那颗粉红色的小珠子开始，他的接口就一直在分泌润滑液，飞翼利用了这一点，来回摆动臀部让输出管的头部在漂移的接口戳进戳出。

作为回应，漂移的头往后仰，他的双腿微微分开，以便让飞翼更容易进入。

“够，够了……”当飞翼让羽毛滑过漂移腰侧的敏感区域时，他的手指嵌入充电床，整个机体都扭曲起来，外甲波浪般起伏颤抖。飞翼放下羽毛，再次把手伸入缝隙。“住，住手…哈……啊……”漂移咬着脸颊内侧，他的双手紧握成拳头。“噗噗！哈哈哈！！！”他眯着一只光镜，感觉到飞翼的手在他的身体里搅动得更厉害了，于是忍不住嚎叫起来。“啊哈！飞翼够了！哈哈！这不哈！！哈哈！公平！！哈哈！”

“一个奇迹！”飞翼一边更用力地扭动着臀部，一边继续戏弄着他。“我看到的是微笑吗？有没有可能！？”虽然漂移在笑，但他给他的眼神说明他一点也不认同。

“这不哈哈哈！有趣飞翼！”他向前弓着身子，头垂到了一边，对着自己的胳膊笑了起来。他的嘴角挂着灿烂的微笑，脸颊两侧沾满了清洁液。“啊哈！飞，飞翼，求你——！！”他突然特别用力地转向一边。“哦，普神！”他张开嘴，同时感觉到飞翼的输出管在他身体里插入得更深了。他已经没有多少力气了，他的接口紧紧地抓着飞翼，随后一股强烈的快感压倒了持续不断的搔痒，让他几乎喘不过气来。

飞翼轻弹了一下粉红色的小珠子，让它不停地振动，吸引漂移节点的注意。现在他又腾出一只手，伸向漂移被冷落的一侧。他的手在四周摩擦，找出漂移的弱点，然后发起进攻，直到漂移发出一阵大笑。

飞翼以稳定的节奏前后摆动着他的臀部，这样的刺激不至于让漂移承受不住而下线，但足以让他疯狂。仅仅是他们臀部间的轻微撞击声就能让漂移变得疯狂，他知道这点，因为每当这时漂移输出管上的生物灯都会发出更亮的光。

“够，够了！哈哈！飞，飞翼，够了哈哈！这并不算，算数！”

“哦，它算数，这就是微笑。让我检查一下……”他的手停了一会儿，嘴唇压上漂移的唇。他很高兴漂移回吻了，甚至咬了一下他的下唇。

即使在飞翼从吻中撤出来后，漂移的脸上仍然保持着笑容。飞翼臀部的扭动使漂移的机体在柔滑的床单上上下滑动，缓慢的抽插使他的甬道内壁随着欲望而跳动。当飞翼把他们的臀部紧紧地压在一起时，漂移的嘴张得大大的。

“飞翼，我要…嗯……我…啊哈……啊——”装甲颤抖着，漂移的双腿滑下充电床。飞翼撑开他的方式，他的手在他身上游走的方式，让他陶醉其中无法自拔。光镜上翻，他开始笑了起来，即使飞翼现在已经没有再对他挠痒了。他只是拿着羽毛，让它温柔地滑过漂移的胸甲和脖子。

当漂移迎来过载时，他歇斯底里地笑到了飞翼的脖子上。他不停地笑着，把脸埋得越来越深，同时感觉到飞翼的对接液涌进了他的身体。油箱里的热气从他的腹股沟蔓延到他的双腿，几乎让他浑身热气腾腾。

在漂移的嘴角留下一个小小的充满爱意的吻，飞翼满意地点了点头。他很高兴漂移的笑容还在，他那总是带着愤怒的表情已经远去了。

“我说过我能让你笑起来。”他把羽毛轻轻拂过一个尖角，当漂移发出呜咽声时，他露出了得意的笑容。“现在不是那么难了吧？”

“啊……啊哈……”飞翼解开了漂移的手铐，他的手臂懒洋洋地垂下来。当飞翼用羽毛威胁着他时，漂移立刻护住了他的腰部两侧。“啊！别…别…我受不了了哈哈……你赢了……”只有当飞翼在他身边躺下，用一只手支撑着自己的头时，他才放松下来。

“你还在笑……”金色的光学镜变暗了，喷气机把羽毛递向漂移让他触摸，他照做了。

“嗯……”漂移试图回敬飞翼，可惜飞机不像他那么敏感。把羽毛弯曲着塞入飞翼的缝隙里，却没有得到任何反应时，漂移微微地撅了撅嘴。

“很抱歉让你失望了，但你才是这里最敏感的人。”

“我没那么怕痒——”飞翼的手戳进了漂移的腋窝，他哆嗦了一下，笑着躲开了“好吧好吧！可能有一点。”

END.


End file.
